Memory Whisperer Part 1
“Piper don't do it!” - Phoebe Plot The sisters are still in a frozen trance from when Christian left them. After a couple of hours, Piper breaks out of the trance, she says; “It must be my molecular powers, I've adjusted out,” Piper waves her hands at her sisters and they are released from the trance. Christian blinks in and throws a vial at the Sisters; Paige conjures a shield to block the potion; Piper blows Christian up where he turns into a powdery substance and is pulled into her. Paige asks whether Piper is OK, she reassures her and they orb back to the Manor. Prue is flicking through the Book where she calls Piper, Piper walks towards the Book and is shocked away; she is sent backwards through the sun room wall. Phoebe runs in and pulls Piper back up; Prue picks the Book back up and asked why it shocked Piper. Prue suggests that maybe when the powdery substance entered Piper, it could of reversed her morale, causing the Book to think that she is evil. Phoebe tries to reads Piper emotions but all she gets is a shiver of evil: nothing good. Piper states that she feels fine and that she has no evil thoughts, at that very moment Piper flashes fury red and disappears in a series of flashing lights. -'Commercial Break'- Piper awakes in a courtyard of a large mansion. As she gets to her feet, Christian blinks in front of her and telekinetically sends her into the bushes; Piper stands back up and tries to freeze Christian, nothing happens, not even an adjustment. Piper exclaims “What have you done to my powers,” and he replies “You never had any, you're not this witch you claim to be,” Piper attempts to melt him, yet again nothing happens. Christian repeats “You are not a witch, you are not a witch, you are not a witch.” Piper glows a golden yellow where she looks up, looking bewildered. Christian waves his hands a notepad and pen appears on Pipers lap, he forces her to cast the relinquishment spell. Prue, Phoebe and Paige appear outside the mansion where there is a force field surrounding the perimeter. Prue throws a Kinetic Ball at it where it is diverted backwards and hits her square in the chest, sending her backwards. Phoebe tries to affect the shield with her Empathy, it glows and Phoebe is shocked backwards, landing next to Prue. Paige orbs the Book of Shadows from the Attic to her arms, she lobs the Book at the shield where the Book shocks the shield and the shield shocks the Book. After seconds, the Book flies backwards to Paige where she catches it and the shield disperses outwards, sending Paige backwards next to Prue and Phoebe. All three of them lay next to eachother; Prue chuckles and says "Every week we get sent flying backwards, I spend more time on my back then on my feet." They regain strength and run into the courtyard; As Piper repeats the last verse of the spell, the sister’s powers are stripped! Paige tries to orb the spell and is unsuccessful; Christian conjures a Kinetic Ball and throws it at Prue and Phoebe where they disappear in sparkles; Christian pushes his hands at Piper and she combusts. Before Christian can kill Paige she sprints all the way back round to the front of Mansion and picks up the Book where it orbs Paige. Trivia * The title of this episode is based on the series Ghost Whisperer. * Christian (played by Louis Hunter), appears in one more episode. * This episode idea is a recycled version of the Season Four episode Brain Drain. * This episode got the original 40 minutes of running time. Clip T